


In Vino Veritas

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Originally written for peapod Mchanzo week, Poisoning, substance related honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: “How many shots have you had?”“Hmmmmm?”McCree blinked up at Hanzo, who was glowering at him. He looked great. Jesse wasn’t sure why that particular detail was important right now, but it really was. Very important. Hanzo pulled off rich and haughty like he’d been made to. But he’d asked something. What had he asked.





	In Vino Veritas

“How many shots have you had?”

“Hmmmmm?”

McCree blinked up at Hanzo, who was glowering at him. He looked great. Jesse wasn’t sure why that particular detail was important right now, but it really was. Very important. Hanzo pulled off rich and haughty like he’d been made to. But he’d asked something. What had he asked.

 

Oh.

“One.”

Hanzo’s eyebrows pulled together.

“No.”

“Have so.” Jesse held up the shotglass as evidence. He’d been zoning a bit, certainly, but there was no bottle in front of him to absent-mindedly drink from. Hanzo plucked the glass out of his hand and held it a bit higher, as though giving a toast.

 

He tipped it into the light, then sighed. He sounded for all the world like a put-upon spouse. That was their cover, wasn’t it? That’s how he came to be spending this lovely evening at this Very Fancy gala bumping elbows with rich people. He’d rather be bumping elbows with Hanzo. And bumping other things. Why was he thinking about this.

  
“Jesse.”

“-hmmm?” Hanzo had been trying to say something. He was still frowning.

“Jesse, you’ve been poisoned.”

“Oh.”

Well, that made a lot of sense. Usually he wasn’t this spacey. Bit dangerous in their line of work. Ah, wait. You could fight some of this stuff. He had to focus on keeping awake. Fooooo-cus. Yes. that’s what he was doing.

  
“-Jesse?”

He’d lost it again. He gave Hanzo his best grin.

“Sorry.”

Hanzo sighed, bending over and wrapping his arm around Jesse’s waist.

“Put your arm around my shoulder, my dear. Lets get home.”

“Am I your dear?”

“Yes Jesse, whatever makes you happy. Can you put your arm around my shoulder or do I have to do it for you?”

Jesse extended his arm, and Hanzo ducked underneath it, pulling him to his feet and starting for the door.

“-you make me happy.” Jesse mumbled.

“Do I?” Hanzo was trying to focus most of his attention on checking behind them to see if someone was tailing them. Jesse pressed his cheek into Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Uh-huh. Always like these missions with you. Get to just...be. Not pretendin’.”

“You never have to pretend anything to me, Jesse, but you may want to consider giving me more details once we’ve gotten you back to Mercy.”

“You’re cute when you’re concerned, pumpkin.”

“You are always very sweet. Keep talking so I can be sure you’re awake.” Hanzo was half dragging him, his legs starting to lag behind him.

 

“-Always really liked you. Even back when you were being a jackass.”

“Truly, you’re a master of flattery.” Hanzo made it to the door, hauling McCree out into the bracing cold and into the alley towards emergency retrieval spot.

 

“But I did. Didn’t wanna like you. But I did. And you’re so...nice. You’re real nice. You always make extra snacks for Hana’s streams. You burn Genji’s favorite candles when he comes to dinner to sit with the rest of us. You watch my movies with me even though you didn’t like ‘em at first.”

 

“Clint eastwood has his merits.” Hanzo stopped pretending McCree was walking of his own accord and heaved him up into his arms, jogging towards the landed ship.

 

“-think i’m-...” McCree went under as Hanzo picked up the pace, running towards Angela.

 

__

 

McCree came to with a headache, something he’d learned long ago to associate with the measures Angela took to clean out agents systems after dangerous substance intake- voluntary or otherwise.

 

He kept his eyes closed a little longer, the memories of the night washing in.

“Ah, shit.” he mumbled.

 

“Are you alright, Jesse?” Hanzo’s voice was too soft to really startle him, but he still had to suppress a flinch. Think of the devil, he supposed.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“You haven’t opened your eyes.”

“...fair shake.”

He still didn’t open his eyes, but he felt hanzo’s cool palm press against his forehead.

“I got you to Mercy in time. The poison should be out of your system. There’s no lasting damage.”

“...cept to my dignity.”

 

Hanzo laughed at that, and McCree risked opening his eyes. The archer was peering over the side of the bed at McCree with a heart-stopping grin.

“You dress like a caricature, cowboy. I hardly think you have any dignity left to lose.”

“Eh, you like me anyway.” McCree winced as it left his mouth, but Hanzo just grinned even brighter as he took his hand.

  
“As it happens, I do.”

McCree let his eyes fall shut again, smiling at the ceiling as he squeezed Hanzo’s hand.

“Well, I’m glad of that.”

“As am I. Now get some rest, Jesse.”

 

Jesse obeyed, though he held on stubbornly to Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo returned the squeeze, settling into the chair beside him.

 

He wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
